Lucky
by FreeingAlys
Summary: She is the luckiest girl in New Mexico. No one could beat her on the lucky scale. Trelsi. One-Shot.


**Title:**Lucky  
**Rating:**T  
**Author:**iheartdotdotdot  
**Summery:**She is the luckiest girl in New Mexico. No one could beat her on the lucky scale. Trelsi. One-Shot.  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own High School Musical. I am not claiming any credit. It all belongs to Disney.

**Lucky **

She watched as he moved across the gym floor. He was magical, what he did was an art and special, even if he didn't recognize it. The crowd started to scream as he advanced on the other players and made his way to the basket. Her heart sped up and she snapped a picture on her digital camera as he jumped in the air to made the basket.

The crowd was on their feet now, stomping and screaming at the points that Troy had scored for the Wildcats. She was proud. In the end there was no denying it. She loved Troy and she was proud of just about everything that he did.

She watched as he turned towards the crowd, scanned for her in the sea of students and located her. He flashed her a big smile and waved at her. She waved back, her skin growing tingly. It always seemed to happen whenever he looked at her. Especially when he smiled.

He turned back around and went back to playing the game, the game that would send the Wildcats to the Nationals. Only if they won. But by the looks of it they were going to win. Troy always got the team to a winning state. Always. It was why scouts came to watch him play all the time and it was why he was the captain.

She watched him play the game and she couldn't believe how lucky she was. She had managed to snag the most popular guy in the school and he loved her. He actually loved her. A couple of years ago she was no one. The only thing people knew her by was Sharpay's songwriter. Now she was someone and she had someone.

Things could not be more perfect.

--

"You won!" She raced towards him and he smiled at her, his face glistening with sweat.

"Yeah, we did!" He hugged her quickly and then just as quickly swooped down to kiss her softly on the lips. "Thanks to you. You're my lucky charm."

She giggled nervously and glanced at the groups of kids standing around them. "Shut up Troy!" She backed away from him and pulled at her pony-tail nervously. Being in the gym full of her peers was never something she enjoyed. It took everything in her to drag herself to the game.

Mostly for Troy. If it wasn't for him being a great player and begging her to come she would have never. But he convinced her, like he had done with so many other things.

"No. You are." He said walking back up to her and covering her hips with his hands. "I love you." He said it just loud enough that she could barely hear him in the crowded gym.

"What?" She asked her eyes growing wide involuntary. She couldn't help feeling a little bit overwhelmed. She still found it hard he was even wasting his time dating her. But love? It was something else, something she really couldn't understand.

"I love you."

She nodded her head in a mild shock. She didn't know what to say. "Oh." She brought her hand back up to her pony-tail as he smiled at her.

"Let me take you out tonight." His smile made her stomach do summersaults but she loved it all the same.

"Okay."

Troy kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her again. "See you at seven. I'll be at your place."

--

"This is too much." She let out a sigh as she glanced around the restraunt unsure of what to say.

He had brought her to the most expensive place around town and she was overwhelmed all over again.

"It's fine, I wanted to take you out." Troy set his hand on top of hers and she smiled at him.

"But you won. I should be spending lots of hard earned money on you." She watched him shrug his shoulders and smile modestly.

"It's fine. I wanted to. It's on me. Don't worry about it like you always do." He joked and she felt her cheeks burn a deep red.

"I don't always worry." She glanced at the table and she heard him laugh. Not like he was making fun of her, but more like he was enjoying her.

"Yes, you do." She glanced up at him smiling.

"I can't help it. Just like you can't help being an amazing basketball player who gets everything. I just so happen to be a girl who gets by with a bunch of worry on my shoulders." She smiled and he shook his head, his light brown hair falling in his eyes.

"You are impossible."

"But you love me." She said and he nodded.

"I sure do."

She blushed again and glanced at the table, she was unable to get over the fact that she really did love him back and she was lucky. Really lucky.

--

"Troy!" She exclaimed as she fell against her wall as they stumbled into her dark room and Troy laughed.

"Sorry. I can't see in the dark."

"Obviously." She laughed as she flipped on the light switch and a bright florescent covered the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked his eyes growing softer as he stared at her concerned.

"I'm fine. I won't die." She smiled at Troy and he nodded his head.

"I am happy about that." He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. She relaxed as he propped his hand on the small of her back. She placed her hands on his neck and soaked up the warmth his body was giving off.

She broke away from him quickly when she heard tires crunch over gravel. "My mom! You need to go, she will kill me." She mumbled pushing Troy away and looking up at him with panic.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you later?" He asked and she nodded as Troy made his way to the window. His regular escape.

"Yes. I will call you." She smiled at him and he nodded.

"I love you Kelsi."

"I love you too Troy."

She collapsed on her bed and stared up at the sky realizing that she really is the luckiest girl in New Mexico. No one could possibly beat her on the lucky scale. She was sitting at the very top and she wasn't going to come down ever. As long as it was up to her, she would stay just like this.


End file.
